DESPUES DEL BESO
by Maryel Tonks
Summary: La guerra termino y la paz se extiende por el mudo, Aang es libre de disfrutar su amor con Katara ¿pero las cosas serán así de fáciles entre ellos?
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar: la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece. Escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro**

**Capitulo 1.**

Por fin el señor del fuego Ozai fue derrotado por Aang en una dura batalla de la que salió victorioso. Le perdono la vida y le quito su fuego-control, para asegurarse de que no podría dañar a nadie más.

Recién había terminado la batalla cuando apareció una nave de la nación de Fuego, de ella descendieron Sokka sostenido por Suki y Toph, porque tenía una pierna lastimada. El Avatar sonrió al verlos y esperaba ver a Katara bajar de la nave, Sokka comenzó a hacer una parodia de la pelea, cuando concluyó Aang ya no pudo contenerse más.

-¿Dónde está Katara?

-Está con Zuko en el palacio luchando contra Azula –Le respondió Sokka con toda calma.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Porque se fue sola?

-No está sola, no oíste que está con Zuko.

-¿Y que hacemos aquí? Debemos de ir a ver como están, recuerden que Azula es poderosa y con el cometa ese poder aumentó. – Dijo Aang bastante ansioso.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto "pies ligeros" Katara es poderosa y Zuko no se diga, a él también le aumentaron sus poderes, no los menosprecies.

-Claro que no los menosprecio, ellos fueron mis maestros, pero me parece conveniente que vayamos a ver qué pasó allá.

-Tienes razón, podemos irnos en esta nave y de paso nos llevamos al "Señor Perdedor" – dijo Sokka.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque en realidad Aang quería entrar en estado Avatar para poder llegar a la Nación del Fuego lo más rápido que fuera posible, pero sabía que sus amigos no lo iban a dejar, por lo que resignado se subió a la nave, esperando que fuera rápida y que todo estuviera bien en el Palacio. La sola idea de que Katara estuviera herida o, peor aún, muerta lo hacía sentir desesperado, comenzó a temblar por lo que trato de calmarse, respirando profundamente.

-Te preocupas demasiado Aang, de seguro todo salió de maravilla – le dijo Toph dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-Sí, tienes razón- concedió Aang sobándose el brazo, esas demostraciones de afecto de la maestra tierra eran dolorosas.

Ya casi oscurecía cuando por fin llegaron a la Nación de Fuego, y no pudiendo aguantar más la incertidumbre, Aang formo una esfera de aire para llegar más rápido al palacio. La ciudad parecía desierta, no se oía ni un ruido.

Llegó al palacio, que también estaba en silencio, se puso nervioso, no se veían huellas de ninguna batalla, ¿y si los capturaron en cuanto llegaron? ¿Si fue una trampa? Por más que quería alejar esos pensamientos pesimistas, no podía estaba muy preocupado por Katara.

Con su esfera de aire recorrió el palacio dirigiéndose a la explanada, cuando estaba cerca comenzó a oír unos gritos que lo aterraron, llegó en cuestión de segundos y se detuvo: ahí estaba Katara abrazada a Zuko, Azula estaba encadenada a una reja gritando y llorando fuera de sí.

Al momento de verlos un dolor se clavó en el corazón del Avatar, pero enseguida lo desechó porque Katara alzó la mirada, lo vio parado en los escalones, soltó a Zuko y corrió hacia él.

-¡Aang, estás bien! – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-¿Tú estás bien?- preguntó ansioso.

-Sí, gracias a Zuko, Azula me lanzó un rayo – Aang se tensó al oír esto – pero Zuko lo vio y se interpuso, salvándome la vida.

Se separaron y el Avatar miró a su ahora amigo, caminando con dificultad hacia él.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, Katara me curó y solo estoy adolorido.

- Creo que tardaras unas dos semanas en estar completamente bien – dictaminó la maestra agua.

Una algarabía en la puerta los distrajo. Sus amigos acababan de llegar y corrían hacia ellos. Llevaron a Zuko a una habitación para que reposara.

Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los pobladores buscando noticias de que era lo que había pasado, además de gente de las ciudades cercanas. Se tuvieron que mandar cartas a Ba Sing Se, Omashu, la Isla de Kioshi y todas las colonias de la Nación del Fuego que estaban regadas por el mundo.

El trabajo fue extenuante y Aang no había vuelto a hablar a solas con Katara, todos los días se veían pero siempre había miles de cosas que discutir o decisiones que tomar con varios líderes.

Aunque le animaba el hecho de que siempre que sus miradas se cruzaban una radiante sonrisa iluminaba su bello rostro haciendo resplandecer sus ojos azules, esto le daba la energía y paciencia para seguir adelante, esperando que en poco tiempo pudiera hablar a solas con ella. Tenía tanto que decirle y esperaba que ella también tuviera cosas que comentar con él.

La oportunidad se presentó dos meses después. Iroh regresaba a Ba Sing Se para reinstalar su salón de té, Zuko se ofreció a acompañarlo y de inmediato todos se añadieron al plan. Era el momento perfecto para hablar, aunque ahora que se presentaba no sabía cómo iba a comenzar. Bueno ya se le ocurriría algo.

Al amanecer, cargaron a Appa con provisiones y subieron a él como en los viejos tiempos: el "equipo Avatar" reunido.

-Es bueno volver a volar juntos- comento Toph

-Sí – dijeron los demás.

-Tal vez sea la última vez por un largo tiempo- suspiró con melancolía

-¿Porqué lo dices? – pregunto un confundido y espantado Aang.

-Porque todos tenemos que regresar a nuestros hogares, aunque no es algo que quiera, tengo que decirles a mis padres que estoy bien, aparte de reclamarles el que hayan mandado a esos dos inútiles para que me capturaran y me llevaran de vuelta.

-¿Ustedes también van a volver al Polo Sur? – preguntó el maestro aire mirando Sokka y Katara.

-Sí, papá ya está de camino, tenemos que restaurar la aldea,

-Y tú Suki ¿volverás a Kioshi?

-Por el momento no, voy con Sokka al Polo Sur. – Contestó la aludida, mirando tiernamente a su ahora novio.

El silencio se hizo en el grupo. Katara que no apartaba la mirada de Aang, se dio cuenta de la tristeza en su rostro, esperaba que pudieran hablar, no le gustaba verlo así.

Llegaron a Ba Sing Se y comenzaron a ayudar a Iroh con la remodelación, por la tarde ya todo estaba listo y disfrutaban de un delicioso té que les servía Zuko.

Aang suspiró, la paz lo invadió al verse rodeado de sus amigos, todos relajados. Salió de la habitación para ver el atardecer, casi al instante percibió que alguien se acercaba, el dulce aroma de Katara lo envolvió. Volteo a verla y sin decir nada se abrazaron fuertemente, el corazón de ambos latía desbocado. Katara se separó un poco para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, lentamente acercó su rostro hasta que sus labios se posaron con suavidad sobre los de el Avatar. El beso fue dulce y lleno de amor; después de unos minutos se separaron con renuencia.

-No había podido decirte que estoy muy orgullosa de ti – dijo Katara con suavidad –por haber encontrado la forma de vencer a Ozai sin quitarle la vida. Quiero pedirte una disculpa por presionarte para que lo mataras.

-No tiene porque disculparte, no sabías que había otra alternativa, ni yo lo sabía. Lo consulte con otros Avatares y todos me decían lo mismo, fue un león-tortuga el que me iluminó y enseñó a quitar los poderes de control.

-Me alegro tanto – hubo un momento de silencio – también quiero disculparme por lo que te dije cuando vimos esa tonta obra en la Isla Ember, en realidad no estaba confundida, tenía miedo. – Confesó la maestra agua con timidez.

-¿De que no sobreviviera?

-¡Claro que no!, sabía que ibas a salir victorioso.

-¿Entonces de qué? – le preguntó Aang confundido.

-De que una relación entre nosotros en ese momento pudiera ser una gran distracción para ti y de que yo no sobreviviera – Aang trato de protestar pero Katara continúo. –Es verdad, no podía negar las posibilidades de que eso pasara y lo que menos quería era que tú sufrieras por mi culpa.

-Veo que aún no lo has entendido – le respondió el maestro aire con un brillo en sus ojos – aunque tú no me correspondieras si morías iba a sufrir mucho. Te amo.

-Perdóname si te herí.

-No hay nada que disculpar. Afortunadamente todo salió bien y estamos juntos ¿no? – dudó al final, ¿qué sabía el de chicas y de amor?

-Sí, para siempre – le contestó Katara acercándose para volverlo a besar.

Al terminar el beso Aang la tomó de la mano – ven – se dirigieron a donde estaba Appa, todos los demás seguían adentro riendo y no se dieron cuenta que se marchaban. Volaron sobre la ciudad y llegaron a un hermoso prado lleno de flores, ahí aterrizaron. Tomados de la mano se sentaron cerca de un pequeño río.

-¿Sabes lo maravilloso que fue ver tu rostro cuando salí de ese bloque de hielo? – Comenzó a decir mientras la miraba tiernamente.- Pasaba por un momento muy difícil, el huir del templo fue la mayor estupidez que cometí, pero gracias a eso pude conocerte – le tomó las manos y la miró con ternura. –No sabes lo duro que fue para mí cuando me enteré de que estabas en la Nación del Fuego combatiendo a Azula, y no fue porque no confíe en tus habilidades de maestra agua, si no porque tenía miedo de que salieras herida, casi entro en estado Avatar para llegar lo más rápido posible y comprobar que estabas bien. No sé que hubiera hecho si algo malo te pasaba, estoy más que en deuda con Zuko por salvarte.

-Yo también estaba preocupada por ti, afortunadamente no tardaste en llegar y comprobé que estabas bien.

Se miraron a los ojos con ternura y volvieron a besarse. Lentamente se separaron.

-¿Sabes? La Tía Wu me dijo que me iba a enamorar de un gran maestro...

-Lo sé- la interrumpió Aang.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mmm, bueno yo... la escuche- confesó.

-¡Estabas escuchando!

-No lo pude evitar, sabes que desde entonces estoy enamorado de ti y quería saber qué posibilidades había de que estuviéramos juntos.

-Sabes que no es correcto escuchar a escondidas ¿verdad?- lo reprendió Katara.

-Sí, lo siento.- contestó arrepentido.

-Ya no tiene importancia – le sonrió Katara. -El día que hizo erupción el volcán contuviste la lava para que no destruyera el pueblo y Sokka hizo un comentario que me hizo comprender que la Tía se refería a ti.

-Sí, ¿cuál?

-Que eres un gran maestro.

-Sokka es muy perceptivo – dijo Aang con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo es – respondió Katara y los dos rieron.

Después se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, fue el Avatar el que habló.

-El trabajo que sigue va a ser duro.

-Lo sé pero lo vas a lograr.

Él le sonrió dulcemente, ese apoyo incondicional le daba mucha fortaleza.

-Me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo.

-Me agradaría, pero en el Polo Sur también hay mucho por hacer y mi papá me pidió que le ayude junto con Sokka.

-Entiendo.

-Pero puedo regresar una vez que esté avanzado el trabajo.

-Claro, nos escribiremos ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

El maestro aire solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Sabes? Puedo acompañarte durante un tiempo de todas formas Sokka va a estar con mi papá – Se apresuró a decir Katara y es que esa expresión era su debilidad, es más, ese niño en su totalidad era su debilidad, haría cualquier cosa por él.

-No podría pedirte que hicieras eso...

-No me lo estas pidiendo, ya lo decidí, nadie se va a enojar porque te acompañe por un tiempo.

-Gracias –le dijo Aang sintiendo cuanto la amaba.

Como ya empezaban a salir las estrellas.

-Me parece que es hora de regresar- comentó Katara.

-Sí – respondió el Avatar con desgana.

Montaron en Appa, quedándose otra vez en la cabeza del bisonte.

-Me sentiré muy extraño ahora que el grupo se va a separar. Llevamos tanto tiempo junto, ahora los considero como mi familia.

-Sé que tú también eres importante para ellos y te quieren – le dijo Katara mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Les diremos a todos que somos novios?- preguntó la maestra agua.

-Por supuesto, no tenemos porque escondernos a menos que tú pienses que no sería prudente en estos momentos.

-Claro que no.

-Bien, empezaremos por nuestros amigos.

Appa aterrizó, Aang ayudó a Katara, la puerta del salón de té se abrió.

-¿Pero dónde estaban? – Les preguntó Sokka molesto – estábamos a punto de salir a buscarlos.

-Solo fuimos a dar un paseo en Appa- le respondió Aang con calma, mientras entraban- les queremos decir algo – todos los observaban con curiosidad- Katara y yo somos novios.

-Ya era hora- dijo Zuko sonriendo.

-Es cierto, tardaron demasiado en concretar algo – dijo Sokka – pero te lo advierto, no me importa que seas el Avatar, tendrás que arreglártelas conmigo si le haces daño a mi hermanita- lo amenazó.

-¡Sokka! Eso no es necesario – se apresuró a rebatir Katara, que estaba sonrojada.

-No te preocupes la cuidaré – añadió Aang con calma.

-Pues yo creo que son muy jóvenes – aportó Toph, como nadie comentó nada y sintió que la observaban añadió – pero dicen que para el amor no hay edad ¿no?

La mañana siguiente fue difícil porque el grupo se iba a separar. Todos estaban tristes, pero Toph era la que más lo resentía, no tenía nada de ganas de regresar con sus padres y vivir de nuevo reprimida. Para ella escapar con Aang y compañía, había sido maravilloso, por primera vez era libre de usar sus poderes y había logrado controlar el metal, cosa que no hubiera conseguido estando con sus padres.

-¿Qué pasa Toph? – preguntó al verla en la sala.

-La verdad es que no tengo nada de ganas de volver a mi casa.

-Pero lo tienes que hacer, para que tus padres sepan que estas bien.

-De seguro lo saben, tienen conocidos aquí en Ba Sing Se que ya les habrán escrito para informarles.

-Te propongo algo, ve a ver a tus padres, el tiempo que sea necesario y si lo deseas puedes volver aquí.

-¡¿De verdad?! – la alegría en su voz era inconfundible.

-Por supuesto, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi si fu.

-¡Acepto! – Grito emocionada dándole un golpe al Avatar en el brazo – solo iré una semana por mucho dos.

-Bien aquí te estaremos esperando.

Mientras tanto Katara estaba en su recamara pensando cómo le diría a Sokka que se iba a quedar acompañando a Aang, a veces era impredecible su reacción. Tomo aire y salió de su cuarto para hablar con su hermano. Llegó al cuarto y tocó suavemente.

-Adelante – contestó Sokka que aun no terminaba de empacar.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Claro, ¿tú ya terminaste?

-No pero antes necesito hablar contigo seriamente.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado.

-Nada malo, pero sí importante – su hermano la miró confundido. –No voy a regresar contigo a casa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

-Me quedaré acompañando a Aang por un tiempo. Comprende que para él sería difícil quedarse solo después de que hemos estado con él por un año.

-Entiendo muy bien eso, pero ahora que son novios no es adecuado que vivan juntos.

-Pero no estaremos solos, está Iroh y Zuko se quedará durante un tiempo por lo de las negociaciones de paz.

-Tal vez me podría quedar con ustedes...

-No Sokka, tú tienes muchas ganas de estar con papá, además de que necesita tú ayuda. Confía en mí, no haré nada malo.

-¿Estás segura? – Katara asintió – Bien, le diré a papá tus planes y espero que no tardes mucho en regresar, se pondrá triste.

-Lo sé, yo también quiero regresar y estar con él, pero en estos momentos Aang me necesita más, no lo puedo dejar solo. Le escribí esta carta a papá explicándole las cosas.

-No te preocupes se la daré, espero me escribas seguido.

-No lo dudes. –Katara se abrazó con fuerza a su hermano, también era difícil separarse de él.

-Solo no me cuentes los detalles de tu relación con Aang. –Agregó Sokka bromeando, no quería hacerle las cosas más difíciles.

-¡Sokka! – Lo reprendió su hermana, para luego volver a abrazarlo.

Al atardecer partió Toph en una carroza hacia la casa de sus padres y una hora después Sokka y Suki abordaron el barco que los llevaría al Polo Sur.

Katara se quedó viendo alejarse el barco hasta que lo perdió de vista, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Aang la abrazó.

-Tal vez deberías haberte ido con él. – le sugirió en voz baja.

-Claro que no, tú me necesitas, más adelante iremos.

-No lo dudes, espero que no haya muchos problemas para hacer las negociaciones de paz.

Por fortuna Zuko y el Rey Kuei llegaron rápido a acuerdos para que se restableciera la paz en el Reino Tierra. Las tropas de la Nación del Fuego fueron retiradas y se planeaba que las colonias fueran reubicadas.

Lo que no se esperaba Katara es que surgieran clubs de fans del Avatar, donde hacían varios eventos en los que invitaban a Aang. Al principio se le hizo gracioso ver a todas esas chicas gritando y siguiéndolo por todas parte pero poco a poco se le hizo fastidioso y más al ver que lo abrazaban y hasta le besaban las mejillas, al parecer "su novio" lo disfrutaba, intentó hablar con él pero siempre le restaba importancia y nunca se negaba a asistir a esas tontas reuniones, era en esos momentos cuando la maestra agua se preguntaba ¿porqué seguían ahí? Pero había algo que la detenía para tomar sus cosas y regresar al Polo Sur.

Fue seis meses después de terminadas las negociaciones de paz cuando su paciencia llegó al límite. Ese día había otra de esas reuniones, cuando iba entrar le negaron la entrada alegando que no era miembro oficial del club. Aang, desconcertado, no supo qué hacer y solo la miro como pidiéndole disculpas.

"_Esto es el colmo, como es posible que me trate así"_ pensó furiosa Katara y se encaminó a un parque cercano para tratar de tranquilizarse. Ahí había una fuente muy grande y comenzó a utilizar su agua control haciendo figuras curiosas, después de un rato estaba rodeada de niños y algunos adultos que admiraban su destreza. Debido a esto perdió la noción del tiempo de repente escucho que le decían:

-¿Presumiendo tu habilidad de agua-control? – quiso bromear Aang, ella volteo para quedar frente de él. El agua volvió a la normalidad y la gente se comenzó a disipar.

-¡Yo nunca presumo de mis habilidades como otros! – le replicó.

-¿Lo dices por mí?

-No conozco a nadie más que haga demostraciones de sus poderes para impresionar a chicas tontas.

-Yo no hago eso y no las llames tontas.

-¿Y todavía las defiendes? – Soltó Katara furiosa – esto es el colmo, en las últimas semanas no me has hecho caso y para colmo hoy ni siquiera me dejaron entrar...

-Te dije que te hicieras miembro del club – razonó Aang.

-No lo voy a hacer y ese no es el punto.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Que te estás comportando como un tonto y estas olvidando lo que en verdad es importante para ser tan superficial que solo te importa que te admiren. – Soltó la maestra agua en un intento desesperado para que su novio entrara en razón.

-No es verdad lo que pasa es que estas celosa.

-Sí, lo estoy y parece que a ti no te importa.

-Me importa, pero ¿qué puedo hacer?

-Podrías empezar por no permitir que te abracen y besen en la primera oportunidad que tienen.

-No actuó así. Además que quieres que haga, que este las 24 horas del día pegado a ti. Soy un nómada aire, somos libres.

Estas palabras impactaron tanto a Katara que se quedó sin aliento por unos segundos.

-¿Acaso sientes que te tengo atado?

-En este momento si. No paras de decirme lo que tengo que hacer, no necesito una nana – Un dolor desgarró el corazón de Katara.

–Bien pues eres libre, nómada aire. – Y sin agregar nada más hecho a correr. Pero alcanzó a oír a Aang gritarle.

-Está bien vete.

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que le haya gustado :D

Quiero platicarles que me dieron la autorización para traducir el fanfic "la llamada del destino" de Liselle129, que es la secuela de dos historias: "Después de la cueva" y "Avatar en entrenamiento" (ambas ya traducidas por -k). Se los digo por si les interesa la historia y no han leído las otras dos, son realmente hermosas Kataang 100%

Por último; mi musa se alimenta de rewies, por favor no la dejen morir de hambre XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Avatar no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 2.**

Katara llegó a la casa de Iroh, casi llorando. Él que se encontraba descansando después de un arduo día en su salón de té, la vio entrar.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó algo preocupado.

-Sí, mañana al amanecer regreso a mi tribu.

-¿Paso algo malo? – no pudo resistirse a preguntarle, la veía muy alterada.

-No solo que ya es momento de que regrese. Las negociaciones de paz ya terminaron y Aang ya se aclopó a la ciudad. Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. – No pudo evitar la tristeza al decir lo último, sin decir nada más se fue a su cuarto para empacar su ropa.

Ya sola no se pudo contener y comenzó a llorar, se sentía rota por dentro, ¿porqué se habían dado las cosas así? No tenía respuesta, intentó tranquilizarse y pensó en escribirle una nota a Aang, aunque ya no fueran novios no quería que pensara que le había pasado algo malo.

"_Aang regreso al Polo Sur. Discúlpame por haberte llamado tonto. Ojalá algún día nos volvamos a ver. Tu siempre amiga Katara"_

Sabía que era una nota muy breve pero no tenía cabeza para pensar en algo más, de todas formas que caso tenía, ya habían terminado ¿no? El prefirió defender a sus admiradoras que intentar arreglar las cosas. Se lavo la cara y fue a buscar a Iroh, estaba en el mismo lugar tomando el té.

-¿Puedes entregarle esto a Aang cuando lo veas?

-Claro, pero ¿qué no va a venir esta noche?

-No lo creo, tenía cosas que hacer. – dijo tratando de sonar indiferente, aunque dudaba que lo hubiera conseguido. Se acercó para darle un abrazo.

-Gracias por todo Iroh.

-Cuídate y dale mis saludos a tu padre y a Sokka. – No podía decirle nada más, se veía tan desesperada por irse que estaba seguro que había tenido una fuerte discusión con el Avatar.

Aang solo se quedó viendo como Katara se iba corriendo, poco a poco proceso lo que acababa de pasar, y lo que le había gritado. Estaba a punto de correr para alcanzarla cuando una chica del club lo abrazó, ajena a su situación.

-¿Aang que haces aquí? La fiesta todavía no termina, vamos. – Sin soltarlo lo guio hacia el club. No sabiendo como negarse la acompañó esperando que más tarde pudiera hablar con Katara para que aclararan las cosas, pues todo había sido un malentendido ¿no? Y tal vez era mejor esperar, así los dos se podían tranquilizar.

Pero la reunión terminó muy tarde, en la madrugada, y las chicas insistieron en que se quedara a pasar la noche ahí, había una habitación muy cómoda que era exclusivamente para él. De mala gana aceptó, pensaba ir a buscar a Katara en cuanto despertara, pero sus fans tenían otros planes.

Despertó tarde ya que se desveló, y en cuanto salió del cuarto vio que le habían preparado un gran desayuno, prácticamente lo obligaron a que se sentara con ellas. Los minutos pasaban y Aang buscaba una forma cortes para irse, necesitaba hablar con Katara. Era medio día cuando logró salir y comprendí a lo que le reclamo su novia.

Llegó rápido a la casa de Iroh, pero la encontró vacía, tuvo un mal presentimiento por lo que se dirigió al salón de té para preguntar por Katara. Iroh estaba atendiendo a sus clientes como todos los días.

-Iroh ¿Dónde está Katara? Necesito hablar urgentemente con ella.

-Lo lamento ella partió esta mañana al Polo Sur.

El Avatar palideció al oír esto, ¿cómo se había ido así sin decirle nada?

-Vamos a la parte de atrás- sugirió el maestro fuego, al ver su palidez. Lo guío a un cuarto atrás del salón, le indicó que se sentará en un cómodo cojín.- Me pidió que te diera esto- le dijo mientras le daba la carta que estaba en una mesa.

Aang la leyó esperando encontrar una esperanza, pero se decepcionó al ver la escueta nota y el alma se le fue a los pies cuando llegó al final. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos para después pasar al enojo ¿cómo era posible que se fuera así sin más, sin hablar, sin intentar arreglar las cosas? Iroh interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Está todo bien entre ustedes?

-Ya no hay nada entre nosotros, ella lo decidió así.- Respondió el Avatar furioso.

-¿Discutieron por algo o simplemente se fue sin motivo aparente?

Esa pregunta hizo que Aang se calmara un poco, sí habían discutido pero no pensaba que fuera suficiente motivo para que Katara tomara esa decisión tan precipitada.

-Tal vez deberías buscarla – añadió el maestro fuego al no obtener respuesta.

-No, si ella tomó esa decisión la debo de respetar, aunque me duela.- se apresuró a decir.

-No creo que haya sido una decisión bien meditada, más bien parecía impulsiva. En la tarde cuando llegó estaba muy alterada, cuando me dio la nota para ti se veía que había llorado. Tal vez cometí un error por no hablar con ella para que se tranquilizara y desahogara.

-No, el que cometió el error fui yo. –Aang hizo una pausa – discutimos por ese tonto club de fans, hubo una reunión y no la dejaron pasar por no ser miembro y yo en vez de quedarme con ella entre a la fiesta, cuando salí a buscarla estaba muy enojada y discutimos. De hecho me sorprende que siguiera por ahí después de tanto tiempo.

Se quedaron en silencio durante algún tiempo, Iroh dejando que Aang analizara la situación.

-¿Sería una buena idea ir a buscarla?

-Siempre es bueno luchar por lo que amamos – le aconsejó el maestro fuego.

-No estoy seguro de que hacer. Por un lado quiero en este momento montar en Appa e ir a buscarla, pero también tengo miedo de que no pueda perdonarme y la pierda para siempre.

-El miedo solo paraliza. Además conoces muy bien a Katara para saber que tiene un gran corazón.

-Tienes razón, voy a preparar mis cosas para reunirme con ella y que podamos aclarar las cosas. – dijo un emocionado Avatar.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, lo hizo también un mensajero del rey, le entregó una nota y se retiro. Aang la abrió para leer que se solicitaba su presencia con urgencia en el palacio. Sus planes para reunirse con Katara tendrían que ser aplazados.

Llegó al palacio donde el Rey Kuei lo esperaba. Después de saludarlo le preguntó:

-¿Cuál es el problema?

- Sucede que las colonias más antiguas de la Nación del Fuego se rehúsan a marcharse, se han amotinado y no dejan entrar a mis soldados.

-¿Ya se ha puesto en contacto con el Señor del Fuego?

-Acabo de ser enterado de la situación, inmediatamente le mande una carta con un halcón y una nota para ti. Temo que las cosas se salgan de control y haya revueltas, pobladores cercanos están empezando a rodear algunas colonias y amenazan con atacarlas si no comienzan el desalojo.

-Bien, necesito un mapa con la ubicación de las colonias en cuestión, me desplazare ahí para tranquilizar a la gente en lo que llega la respuesta de Zuko.

"_¡que calamidad!",_ pensó Aang, _"ahora que voy a hacer, no puedo dejar el Reino Tierra hasta que las cosas se calmen. Iré a hablar con Iroh para ver que me puede recomendar"_

Dio las instrucciones de que los planos fueran mandados al salón de té de Iroh, y salió para pedirle un consejo.

-Esto en verdad es una complicación.- le dijo el maestro fuego, después de que conociera la situación en que estaba el joven Aang.

-Tal vez debería mandarle una carta, disculpándome y explicándole lo que me retiene aquí.

-Si sería una buena opción.

Un poco más tranquilo Aang se fue a la casa para empacar algo de ropa, mientras estuvo en el salón de té el mapa llegó, trazó una ruta para visitar cada colonia donde había problemas, esperaba que la situación fuera controlable, sabía que solo podía dar soluciones temporales hasta que Zuko respondiera a la carta del Rey Tierra.

Cuando terminó de preparar sus cosas, comenzó a escribir la carta para Katara.

"_Querida Katara, sé que me comporte como un tonto y quiero pedirte disculpas por eso, no me agrada hacerlo por medio de una carta, preferiría hacerlo en persona, pero han surgido algunos problemas en las colonias de la Nación del Fuego que tengo que atender, no sé cuánto tiempo vaya a tomarme. Ojala que cuando pueda ir a verte arreglemos este problema, en verdad lo deseo, para que estemos mejor que nunca. No olvides que te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar. Aang"_

Sello la carta, poniendo todas sus esperanzas en ella y en que pronto las cosas se solucionaran tanto en las colonias como con Katara. Por desgracia el destino no siempre está a favor y eso fue lo que le pasó a Aang. Los problemas en las colonias tardaron meses en mejorar un poco, Zuko tardó en llegar al Reino Tierra y las negociaciones fueron lentas y llenas de tensión lo que provocaba que la presencia del Avatar fuera indispensable para que no se desatara otra guerra. Y la carta nunca llegó a las manos de Katara.

* * *

Lo siento, lo siento sé que este capítulo es muy corto pero no pude hacerlo más largo. Pero ya tengo el siguiente capítulo listo y lo voy a subir el martes a más tardar :D

No sé si ya les comenté que esta es una historia corta, solo tendrá cinco capítulos, así que el final está cerca.

Gracias a:

bs 13. Por dejar el primer review :D

Nefertari Queen: sin querer, cuando conteste tu review te di una pequeña pista de lo que sigue jejejejje ;D

Tsuki-chan. Gracias por tu comentario y si fue triste esa pelea, espero que este capítulo también te guste :D

Tamara . Saez. Gracias, que bueno que te gustó y claro que voy a terminar la historia :D

Y a todos los lectores anónimos también muchas gracias por leer mi pequeñita historia.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Avatar no me pertenece, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro. **

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción "pienso en ti" de Thalía mientras leen (la pueden buscar en you tube) ;D

**Capitulo 3.**

Katara llegó al anochecer al Polo Sur, gracias a su habilidad con el agua control. Solo de echar una mirada al puerto se asombró de los cambios que se habían dado en unos cuantos meses. Las casa que antes eran simples chozas ya no estaban, ahora se alzaban hermosas construcciones de hielo, que resaltaban gracias a las antorchas que alumbraban las calles, todo era más parecido al Polo Norte. Gracias a que el comercio estaba prosperando la ciudad tenía más habitantes que cuando estuvieron por última vez.

-¡Katara ¿eres tú?!

Escuchó y volteó para encontrarse con Sokka.

-¡Sokka, que alegría verte otra vez! – lo abrazó con fuerza, aunque a veces fuera exasperante, lo quería mucho y lo había extrañado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Aang?

-Vine porque los extrañaba mucho y Aang tenía cosas que hacer. – Respondió con rapidez.

-¿Te dejo venir sola? – preguntó con incredulidad.

-¿Y papá? Tengo muchas ganas de verlo – quiso evadir la pregunta de su hermano.

-Está en la casa, yo estaba terminando de arreglar unos papeles. No esperábamos este barco hasta mañana. ¿Tuviste algo que ver con su pronta llegada?

-Un poco, no podía esperar hasta mañana para verlos, así que le pedí permiso al capitán para usar mi agua control y llegar antes. – explicó con sencillez.

-Mmmm, tendré que recibir los papeles del barco, ¿quieres que te acompañe a la casa?

-Sí, todo está tan cambiado que no sé donde está.

-No está lejos, déjame hablar con el capitán y te acompaño.

Mientras esperaba no dejaba de admirar todos los progresos que tenía la aldea, ahora parecía más una ciudad prospera.

-Listo, vamos.

-¿Tendrás que regresar?

-Sí, pero no tardare demasiado, el capitán está preparando los papeles, así que solo lo tendré que registrar y sellarles su pasaporte.

-Así que ¿te encargas de la aduana?

-En ocasiones, todos hacemos un poco de todo mientras se terminan de organizar las coas, lo bueno que todos los hombres que estaban luchando en la guerra han vuelto y así el trabajo de reconstrucción fue más rápido.

-Me alegro mucho.

-Y ¿tú que me cuentas? ¿Cómo están las cosas en Ba Sing Se?

-Todo está tranquilo, las negociaciones, fueron lentas pero al final se hicieron acuerdos. El Rey Kuei le pidió a Zuko que desalojaran las colonias de la Nación del Fuego, y se ha estado dando el desalojo poco a poco, iniciando con las colonias más recientes.

-¿Y Toph?

-Cuando partí todavía no regresaba, mando una carta diciéndome que las cosas con sus padres se habían arreglado y pensaba poner una escuela de metal control.

-Me alegro mucho por ella. Bien llegamos – dijo mientras se detenía frente a una casa de dos pisos, con finos acabados. Le abrió la puerta. – Entra y dile a papá porque regresé al puerto.

-Claro.

Katara entró a la casa, maravillándose de la decoración, había cojines y una mesa de madera al centro, las paredes estaban decoradas con fotos de la familia. Escuchó ruidos procedentes de la cocina y se dirigió hacía ahí.

-Por fin llegas Sokka, ¿Por qué tardaste?

-No soy Sokka papá.

Hakoda volteo de inmediato al oír la suave voz de su hija.

-¡Katara! Qué alegría verte. – Estaba sorprendido de verla y se apresuró a abrazarla para comprobar que en verdad estaba ahí. Ella respondió a su abrazo casi con desesperación, se había mantenido fuerte todo el día, incluso cuando vio a Sokka, pero ahora rodeada por los brazos de su padre no pudo más y se derrumbo comenzando a sollozar.

-¿Qué te pasa, por qué lloras así? ¿Acaso le ocurrió algo malo a Aang?

Ella trató de tranquilizarse para responder y no seguir espantando a su padre.

-No, él está bien. Es solo que... – las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos. –Terminé mi relación con él.

-Porque no vamos a sentarnos, tomamos un té y me cuentas todo. – Le propuso su padre. Katara se dejo guiar, una vez instalados, con unas humeantes tazas de té frente a ellos, comenzó a relatarle el problema y como dejó Ba Sing Se.

-Hija, las peleas son frecuentes en las relaciones personales. No quiero que pienses que justifico lo que hizo Aang, pero debes pensar que es todavía un niño y es fácil que se deje deslumbrar por ese tipo de cosas.

-Lo sé, pero estaba muy enojada y dolida, parecía que fuera más un estorbo para él que una compañía. Por eso me fui. – Termino de decir con la voz entre cortada.

-Te comprendo muy bien. Cuando nos enojamos decimos cosas que en realidad no sentimos. Dime ¿en verdad querías terminar con él?

-No – susurró

-Vez, ahora que estas más tranquila puedes ver las cosas de otra manera. Por lo pronto por qué no te vas a dormir, te ves muy cansada.

-Gracias papá, te he extrañado mucho.

-Yo también, vamos te enseño tu cuarto.

Subieron unas escaleras de madera, en la parte de arriba había cuatro cuartos, uno para cada miembro de la familia y otro para los invitados. La tercera puerta era el cuarto de Katara, que se maravillo al entrar. Estaba decorado en blanco y azul con una gran ventana por donde entraban los rayos de la luna.

-Es muy hermoso, gracias de nuevo papá.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, hija.

Dándole un beso en la frente salió. Ella se dejó caer en la cama en verdad estaba cansada, se paró para sacar su pijama, cuando finalmente se acostó quedó dormida de inmediato.

Abajo su papá esperaba que regresara Sokka, empezaba a preguntarse dónde se habría metido cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¿Y Katara?

-Ya se fue a dormir, tuvo un día muy pesado.

-Me lo imagino.

-¿Por qué tardaste?

-No te lo dijo mi hermana. – Hakoda negó con la cabeza – vaya, fue lo único que le pedí y lo olvido – protesto.

-No te enojes con ella, tenía otras cosas de que hablar y con lo cansada que estaba era fácil que se le olvidara.

-¿Te dijo porqué vino sin Aang?

-Sí, pero creo que es mejor que ella te lo diga personalmente.

-Puedo imaginarme que habrán tenido una fuerte pelea.

-Pero no me has dicho porque tardaste.

-Por qué ha de ser, tenía que recibir los papeles de los tripulantes y del barco en que llegó Katara, lo esperábamos hasta mañana. Mañana le escribiré unas cuantas líneas a Aang.

-No creo que sea conveniente que te involucres.

-Pero es mi hermana y él prometió que no le haría daño.

- Y ella es mi hija, además tú sabes bien que hay veces que se daña a las personas sin querer.

A la mañana siguiente Katara despertó descansada, pensando en lo que le había dicho su padre, ¿había sido un error irse así? ¿Aang la iría a buscar? Tal vez estuviera tan ofendido que no quisiera verla nunca más. Trato de parar esos pensamientos, no era bueno ser pesimista, el tiempo diría. Quizá no fue el momento de tener una relación sentimental, como decía su padre, Aang era un niño que tenía demasiadas responsabilidades sobre su espalda para agregarle una más con una relación amorosa. Decidida a no pensar más en eso, se levantó y arregló su cama bajó para ver a su papá y hermano.

Los encontró desayunando,

-Buenos días.

-Que tal hija ¿cómo dormiste?

-Bien, gracias. ¿Hay algo en lo que los pueda ayudar hoy? –no quería quedarse sin hacer nada y ponerse a pensar en Aang.

-De hecho pensaba enseñarte la aldea. –Respondió su padre en un tono casual.

-Es buena idea. Ahora que lo noto ¿dónde está Suki? – interrogó a su hermano.

-Tuvo que regresar a la Isla Kioshi.

-¿Hay problemas?

-No solo una reunión de las guerreras y ella como su líder no podía faltar, dijo que tardaría de dos a tres semanas.

-Debemos salir Katara, aunque la aldea no es grande necesito estar desocupado en la tarde para arreglar unos asuntos en el nuevo astillero.

-Claro vamos. – Se despidieron de Sokka y salieron de la casa.

Hakoda le dio un recorrido a su hija por toda la aldea, ella no dejaba de sorprenderse por los cambios y alegrase por la prosperidad que se veía, esto era debido a la fabricación de barcos y al comercio de pescados y pieles.

-¿Por qué no pasas la tarde con Gran-Gran? Estoy seguro que se alegrará mucho de verte.

-Me encantaría.

Mientras caminaban por las calles, la gente los saludaba con alegría, las mujeres recordaban a Katara con cariño al igual que los niños. También había varios hombres, que su padre tuvo la gentileza de recordarle sus nombres.

-Hola, señor Hakoda – lo saludó un joven como de 18 años.

-Wataru, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas señor.

-Lo siento no lo puedo evitar.

-Está bien, pero trata de acostumbrarte. Tal vez no recuerdes a mi hija Katara. Katara este es Wataru sobrino de Bato.

-Hola.- saludó Katara cortésmente al joven.

-Es un honor para mí volver a verte. Señor... Hakoda mi tío me mando a buscarlo, necesita tratar un asunto del astillero.

-Bien, dile que llego en cinco minutos. –Wataru se inclino ante ellos a modo de despedida. –Creo que vas a tener que adelantar la visita a Gran-Gran.

-No hay problema papá.

El encuentro con su abuela fue muy emotivo, platicaron de todas las cosas que habían vivido mientras estuvieron separadas. La tarde pasó con rapidez, antes de que anocheciera volvió a su casa para preparar la cena pensaba que establecer una rutina la ayudaría a dejar de sentir ese terrible dolor en su corazón. Funcionaba a medias, parecía que tenía tatuado a Aang en el corazón y en la cabeza, cualquier cosa se lo recordaba, desde la luna llena hasta algunos comentarios de Sokka.

Una noche no pudo más y escapó, su papá y hermano estaban dormidos, abrió la ventana y salto usando su agua control para no lastimarse, corrió a las afueras de la aldea, lo más lejos que pudo, llegó a un río, miró a la luna y grito con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Aaaaaaaang! –Cayó de rodillas entre sollozos -¿por qué todo salió mal? – susurró. Estuvo ahí un par de horas, desahogándose y sintiéndose consolada por los rayos de la luna. Tal vez Yue en verdad la estaba reconfortando. Más tranquila regresó a su casa, lo que menos quería era preocupar a su familia. Y desde esa noche decidió practicar técnicas de agua control todas las tarde en ese río.

Un mes después llegaron noticias de los problemas que había en las colonias de la Nación del Fuego que se crearon durante la guerra en el Reino Tierra.

-Va a ser muy difícil que se pongan de acuerdo- comentó Sokka mientras cenaban –Va a ser otro reto para Aang.

Katara se tensó al oírlo nombrar pero lo disimuló y preguntó con un tono casual.

-¿Ya han empezado a negociar Zuko y el rey Kuei?

-Por lo que me dijeron Zuko está por llegar al Reino Tierra, así que van a ser unas largas negociaciones. La verdad no envidio el trabajo que tiene que hacer Aang.

-Ser el Avatar en una responsabilidad muy grande por sí sola. Pero Aang ha demostrado que puede con ella, aunque le tomo tiempo, va a encontrar una solución para mantener el equilibrio y la paz en el mundo.- Las palabras de Hakoda fueron firmes.

-Sí, el lo va a lograr. – Apuntó la maestra agua y se fue a su habitación.

Necesitaba estar sola, al saber de esos problemas no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable por haberlo dejado, pero todo parecía que iba tan bien, por lo menos entre las naciones. Se acercó a un mueble que estaba a un lado de a su cama, sacó una pequeño cofre de madera, lo abrió para sacar el collar que le hizo el Avatar con el hilo de pescar de Sokka. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de ese día, ahora parecía tan lejano. Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, _"¿Qué nos pasó Aang?"_ se preguntó mientras estrechaba el collar contra su pecho.

Con el correr de los días se le hacía más fácil ocultar su dolor, porque ahora estaba segura de que nunca se iría del todo, el amor que sentía por Aang era tan puro que nunca podría sacarlo de su corazón. Y tenía que aprender a vivir así, salir adelante.

Después de cumplir sus obligaciones salía de la aldea hacia el río donde lloró en aquellos primeros días, ahí sentía paz. Por eso lo había escogido para practicar su agua control, su padre y Sokka sabían a donde iba, lo que menos quería era que organizaran brigadas para buscarla, ellos lo aceptaron con la condición de que regresara antes de que oscureciera.

Un día mientras trataba de levantar un puente que cruzara el río, escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

-En verdad eres muy buena.

El bloque de hielo que estaba alzando cayó al perder la concentración.

-¡Wataru! que susto me diste, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo podría preguntar – le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿No es obvio? Estoy practicando.

-Y ¿por qué no lo haces en el gimnasio que creo Pakku?

-Me gusta estar sola.

-¿Te molesta mi presencia?

-No – contestó, había conversado un poco con él en la aldea y le parecía simpático.

–Sokka me ha contado de sus aventuras. – le sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Sí? – Dijo Katara con renuencia – De seguro tú también tienes cosas muy interesantes que contar.

-No muchas, como era el más joven siempre me mantenían fuera de la acción.

-¿Qué edad tenías?

-16 años.

-Y ¿cómo conseguiste que te llevaran? – aunque ya era considerado adulto, seguía siendo muy joven para ir a una guerra.

-Fui muy insistente.

La maestra rió por el comentario.

-Eres muy hermosas cuando sonríes.

-Gracias. – se sonrojó.

-Yo no soy maestro agua pero sé luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y con la espada.

-Yo soy pésima en ese sentido, pero lo compenso con mi agua control.

-¿Y qué haces cuando no hay agua?

-En todos lados hay agua, en las plantas hasta en el aire.- movió las manos hasta juntar suficiente agua para hacer un látigo.

-Bueno es obvio que aquí hay agua hasta en el aire, ¿pero que pasaría si estuvieras en un desierto?

Katara recordó cuando les robaron a Appa.

-Bueno en una ocasión nos perdimos en el desierto fue muy frustrante... y no pude luchar – agregó algo apenada.

-Si quieres puedo enseñarte.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro.

-Pero siempre me ganarás, eres más grande y fuerte que yo.

-Los trucos para pelear son: la habilidad, buscar los puntos débiles de tu oponente y usar su fuerza a tu favor.

Katara se quedó callada, recordando que eso le decía Zuko a Aang cuando practicaban _"ya deja de pensar en él" _se regañó.

-¿Qué me dices? – la voz de Wataru la trajo a la realidad.

-Aceptó pero ¿podrías darme las clases aquí?

-¿Por qué no en el gimnasio? Esta muy bien equipado.

-No lo dudo, pero como te dije antes me gusta la privacidad.

-Eres muy diferente a Sokka, a él le encanta tener público.

-Al parecer a los chicos les gusta ser admirados.- Algo de amargura se debió filtrar en su voz.

-No a todos.- Le respondió, algo le decía que ese comentario no iba dirigido solo a Sokka.

-Tienes razón y ¿cuándo comenzamos?- dijo para cambiar el tema.

-¿Qué te parece ahora?

Katara estuvo de acuerdo.

-Lo primero que hay que hacer es tener una buena postura. Hay que estar firme como una roca para que el oponente no pueda derribarte.

Eso era lo mismo que le decía Toph a Aang, _"esto es como una maldición, con cualquier cosa me acuerdo de él"_, pensó con tristeza y trato de concentrarse en lo que le decía su ahora maestro. Esa primera lección fue algo difícil pero con la práctica pudo dominar las técnicas. Ahora ya tenía otra forma de sacar su dolor.

Parecía que había sido ayer cuando llegó, pero ya tenía casi 7 meses en el Polo Sur, el dolor y el amor por Aang seguían presentes, pero poco a poco se acostumbraba a vivir con él.

Un día que regresaba de su entrenamiento:

-Hija te llegó esto.- Le dijo Hakoda entregándole un curioso ramo de flores, tenía un alcatraz nieve, una rosa fuego, un girasol, rodeadas de pequeñas flores blancas, llamadas nubes.

-¿Quién las manda?

-No lo sé, solo había una nota con tu nombre.

-¿Sabes como llegaron? – insistió.

-En un barco procedente del Reino Tierra. –La maestra agua solo asintió.

-Voy a darme un baño antes de preparar la cena.- se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

-¿No vas a llevarte las flores a tu cuarto? – le preguntó su padre intrigado por su actitud.

-No, aquí están bien, así todos podemos disfrutar de su belleza.- Le sonrió a su padre, pero él se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Subió deprisa a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y comenzó a llorar. El mensaje era demasiado claro, cada flor representaba un elemento y solo el avatar dominaba los cuatro, como solo él era capaz de juntar esas flores tan distintas entre sí y que crecían en ambientes tan incompatibles.

"_¿Por qué haces esto? Después de tanto tiempo de no tener noticias tuyas. ¿Qué me quieres decir con esas flores?"_ Eran tantas las dudas que le surgían, pero no quería tener esperanzas de algo que no estaba segura. Así que trató de seguir como hasta ahora, pero algo había cambiado irremediablemente, las flores eran como un recordatorio de Aang _"como si necesitara más"_ se decía, pero antes de salir acariciaba con delicadeza los pétalos de las hermosas flores. Desgraciadamente así como bellas eran delicadas y a los tres días estaban marchitándose, Katara no tuvo tiempo de sentir pena por ellas porque esa misma tarde llegó otro ramo igual.

* * *

Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? :D

Muchas gracias a: Katara 2333, Tsuki – chan y Helenil. Su apoyo es importante para mí.

A los lectores que tienen cuenta en la página ya les contesté su review en un mensaje privado :D

Gracias por alimentar a mí musa ;D

Gracias también a los lectores anónimos, me agrada que mi historia sea leída :D

Por cierto, quiero invitarlas a que se unan a la página de facebook que creó Layni Db, se llama Avatar Aang Latinoamerica, para que podamos hablar de todo lo relacionado con esta maravillosa serie. Solo tienen que darle me gusta y listo ;D

Besitos, espero ver sus reviews XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Avatar no me pertenece, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Capítulo 4**

Aang montó en Appa esperando que la situación en las colonias no se saliera de control. Afortunadamente pudo convencer a los colonos y a los aldeanos que se tranquilizaran por un tiempo mientras llegaban sus respectivos gobernantes. Desgraciadamente Zuko tardó en responder a la carta del rey Kuei y los aldeanos lo tomaron como un desafío hacia el Reino Tierra, nuevamente se situaron alrededor de las colonias y amenazaban con atacarlas. El Avatar tuvo que reunirse con los líderes de ambas partes para escuchar sus quejas y peticiones. Cuando finalmente llegó la respuesta del Señor del Fuego, todos se trasladaron a Yu Dao, una de las primeras colonias.

En cuanto Aang vio a Zuko:

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Debido a una tormenta el halcón se retrasó; en cuanto leí la carta preparé todo para dejar la Nación del Fuego, como comprenderás eso también toma tiempo.- hizo una pausa mirando a su alrededor -¿Y Katara?

Aang suspiró tristemente.

-Tuvimos una discusión y volvió al Polo Sur, no tuve oportunidad de buscarla para arreglar las cosas con ella debido a estos problemas.

-No te preocupes, todo se arreglara, pondré todo de mi parte para que las negociaciones sean rápidas.

-Gracias – lo abrazó con agradecimiento. –Espero que no sea tarde cuando la busque.

-Lo dudo, te ama demasiado.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porque cuando solo eran amigos te defendía mucho, hasta llegó a amenazarme si intentaba hacerte daño.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?

-El día que me aceptaron en el grupo.

Aang sonrió, las palabras de su amigo de dieron ánimos para seguir adelante, aunque la tristeza de estar separados siguiera en su corazón.

Al día siguiente las reuniones comenzaron, eran agotadoras porque ninguno de los líderes locales quería acceder a las peticiones, eso provocaba que se extendieran hasta el anochecer, sin llegar a ningún acuerdo.

Aang llegaba a la habitación que le habían asignado, cansado mentalmente de oír tantas discusiones que aparentemente no tenían solución. Trataba de relajar su mente y era en esos momento cuando los recuerdos Katara lo inundaban, haciéndolo sentir triste y desesperado al no poder correr a buscarla. La extrañaba tanto, necesitaba sentirla, oír su voz confortándolo en esos tediosos momentos, y se reprochaba el haber sido tan estúpido para discutir con ella por su club de admiradoras, había cambiado lo más por lo menos. Ahora la entendía perfectamente, si pudiera regresar el tiempo haría las cosas de otra manera para que ella no lo dejara.

En una de esas noches, cansado mentalmente y triste, estaba recostado en la cama viendo la luna, no tenía idea de la hora, tal vez era la media noche; cuando sintió un sobresalto, salió deprisa al balcón, todo estaba en calma. Respiró profundamente tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón, podría jurar que oyó que gritaban su nombre, y la voz era de Katara.

-Perdóname- susurró y comenzó a llorar – como quisiera volar hasta ti, se que estas sufriendo por mi culpa, te prometo que iré por ti y hare todo para que estemos juntos de nuevo y ya nunca nos separemos.- Un rayo de luna acarició su rostro- gracias Yue por transmitirle mi mensaje.

* * *

-Así nunca llegaremos a ningún acuerdo – exclamó el Avatar con firmeza – tienen que entender que estas colonias llevan por lo menos dos generaciones y nacieron aquí, legalmente se les debe de considerar ciudadanos del Reino Tierra.

-Así debería ser, pero ellos se consideran parte de la Nación del Fuego y no reconocen mi autoridad.- Explico el rey Kuei.

Todos guardaron silencio por la situación que se presentaba.

-Creo que deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo para analizar la situación, me gustaría visitar a mi tío Iroh, el siempre me da buenos consejos.- Comentó Zuko.

-¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?- preguntó el rey.

-Yo diría que dos semanas.

-Que sean dos y media, así podré pedirles a mis concejales que vengan y analicen la situación.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en este receso y salieron de la sala de reuniones. Aang se acercó a Zuko, que se había retrasado guardando algunos papeles.

-¿Y que se supone que voy a hacer yo durante ese tiempo?- le preguntó molesto – no vez que quiero terminar cuanto antes con esto para poder ir a buscar a Katara.

-En mi opinión, esto va para largo- el Avatar lo miró frustrado – no vez que estoy haciendo esto para que puedas ir a buscarla, has estado muy distraído y triste todo el tiempo.- La cara de Aang se iluminó de alegría- tal vez dos semanas no sean suficientes pero...

-Será suficiente para disculparme y que vea que aun la amo.

-Buena suerte entonces- le deseo su amigo.

Salió veloz de la sala, tenía un plan que ejecutar.

* * *

Katara estaba practicando agua control mientras esperaba a Wataru. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en las flores que llegaron la tarde anterior y lo que podían significar. Alzo una gran cantidad de agua y la sostuvo por unos minutos. Escuchó unas pisadas, pensando que era su amigo soltó el agua, pero está en vez de caer se convirtió en fina nieve, extrañada estaba a punto de voltear cuando una voz muy familiar le dijo:

-Has mejorado mucho.

Se quedó paralizada, sin aliento, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Respiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse, lentamente se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a un sonriente Aang.

-Hola.- dijo el maestro aire, al ver que ella no hablaba.

-Hola, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el Reino Tierra?

-Así es, pero hubo un receso y vine a verte.- Hizo una pausa – Katara yo...

Justo en ese momento llegó un joven al que el Avatar no conocía.

-Perdona por llegar tarde.- Se dirigió a Katara, al parecer sin notar la presencia del maestro aire, y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

Al ver eso Aang frunció el ceño, no le agradaba nada que ese chico tuviera tanta confianza con **SU** Katara, en ese momento el miedo de haberla perdido para siempre lo invadió, _"no, no puedo darme por vencido tan fácil, ella se merece que haga todo para que volvamos a estar juntos"_. Sacó a flote todo su optimismo, aunque el miedo no se fue por completo.

-Wataru quiero presentarte al Avatar Aang, Aang este es mi amigo Wataru, sobrino de Bato.- Los presentó la maestra agua.

-Es un honor conocerlo Avatar. – le dijo Wataru, mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente.

-El gusto es mío.- Aunque no lo parecía.

A Katara le extrañó que no le pidiera que solo lo llamara por su nombre como lo hacía siempre.

-Lo siento Aang pero tengo entrenamiento, después nos vemos.- le dijo como un intento de que se fuera.

-¿Y qué entrenan? ¿Acaso eres maestro agua?- preguntó extrañado, por lo que sabía Katara era la única maestra agua del Polo Sur.

-No, le enseño lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Y para que necesita eso si tiene su agua control.- Razonó, más que nada odiando la idea de que tuvieran mucho contacto físico.

-Sí, pero es bueno estar bien preparada para diferentes situaciones.- le respondió Katara secamente.

"_Espero que nunca tengas que usarlo" _pensó, pero en voz alta dijo:

-¿Puedo ver la lección?

-¡No!

-Claro.

Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo. Wataru miró con curiosidad a su amiga, entendía un poco el por qué de su actitud, aunque nunca le había hablado de su relación con el Avatar, sabía que se había quedado con él cuando Sokka regresó y sospechaba que habían sido más que amigos.

-Más que lección, es una práctica. Katara es muy buena y ya domina la técnica.

-No lo suficiente.- respondió con modestia.

-¡Por supuesto que es buena en todo!- Añadió Aang, no queriéndose quedar atrás en los halagos.

-Bueno comencemos.- Dijo Katara al ver que el Avatar no tenía ninguna intensión en irse. Pero en un principio se puso nerviosa de que estuviera ahí observando todos sus movimientos, por lo que Wataru la derribó con facilidad.

-¿Qué pasa? Tienes que concentrarte. – la reprendió su maestro.

Aang estuvo a punto de intervenir, odiaba ver que ese tipo la regañara y la maltratara (según él).

-Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.

"_Y encima de todo se disculpa con él" _pensó molesto.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Katara se concentró y poco a poco se olvidó de la presencia del maestro aire. Ya concentrada y más relajada, fue capaz de tirar en varias ocasiones a su amigo.

Aang se sorprendió de verla con qué facilidad podía vencer a su contrincante, él la veía tan frágil como una flor que olvidaba lo fuerte y hábil que era. Una gran tontería tomando en cuenta las veces que lo había salvado y que le había ayudado a perfeccionar su agua control.

-Bien, creo que es todo por hoy. – Anuncio un mojado y cansado Wataru.

-Solo lo haces porque vas perdiendo.

-¡Claro! Además de que estoy empapado y no quiero morir de hipotermia.

Los dos rieron por la broma y dieron la práctica por terminada.

-Bueno te acompaño a tu casa- se ofreció Wataru como lo hacía en todas las prácticas.

Aang se apresuró a hablar.

-No es necesario, yo voy con ella, de todas formas Hakoda tuvo la amabilidad de ofrecerme hospedaje en su casa durante el tiempo que esté aquí.

-¡¿A sí?!- se sorprendió Katara -¿cuándo viste a mi papá?

-En cuanto llegue, es parte del protocolo. –Explicó encogiéndose de hombros, queriendo restarle importancia al asunto.

La maestra agua pensó que era lógico que se hospedara en su casa, como líder de la tribu era obligación de su padre hospedar al Avatar, aunque no fuera conveniente para su hija.

-¿Ya hablaste con Sokka?

-Emmm... sí – contestó recordando la "conversación" que tuvieron y en la cual Sokka le reclamó el haberla lastimado, estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero al explicarle las cosas y decirle sus intenciones con ese viaje, se tranquilizó un poco y accedió a decirle donde podía encontrarla a esas horas del día. – ¿Podrías ayudarme a hacerle un refugio a Appa?-trató de cambiar el tema. Y funcionó.

-¿Viniste en él?

-Sí y también traje a Momo.

Katara sonrió y volteo a ver a Wataru para explicarle de quienes estaban hablando.

-Vamos todos y así los conoces, te van a encantar- le decía emocionada mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa.

Al llegar lo primero que vio fue al enorme bisonte y corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Appa, te extrañe!

Aang frunció el ceño, a él no lo había abrazado.

Al oír el ruido Momo se asomó desde la cabeza del bisonte y voló hacia el hombro de Katara.

-¡Momo, que tal has estado!, ¿te has portado bien?- le decía mientras lo acariciaba

Wataru veía la escena con una gran sonrisa, Katara al mirarlo hizo las presentaciones:

-Chicos, miren este es mi amigo Wataru, Wataru el es Momo- señaló al lémur- y el grandote es Appa.

Wataru dio un paso para acercarse a acariciar a los animales, pero Appa rugió de mala manera. Espantado, retrocedió el paso que había dado.

-¡Appa! ¿Qué te pasa?- lo reprendió Katara, sorprendida. –Lo siento, no sé porque hizo eso, por lo general es muy tranquilo- se disculpó con su amigo pero frunció el ceño al ver que Aang sonreía descaradamente.

-No pasa nada, tal vez reaccionó así porque no me conoce. Me tengo que ir, luego nos vemos- se despidió de beso de la maestra agua y se inclino ante el Avatar, este apenas si le devolvió el gestó.

Cuando al fin estuvieron solos Aang quiso aprovechar el momento para disculparse y que pudieran arreglar las cosas.

-Oye, yo quiero...

-¿En este lugar quieres que te ayude a hacer el refugio para Appa? – lo interrumpió descaradamente Katara.

-Sí, es perfecto, lo puedo ver desde la ventana de la habitación que me asigno tu padre.- le contestó serio, entendiendo que Katara no quería hablar de su relación. Tal vez Zuko tuviera razón y dos semanas no iban a ser suficientes.

La cena transcurrió con una calma aparente, pero Hakoda podía sentir la tensión que había en el ambiente, y se preguntó si fue una buena idea darle alojamiento al Avatar. Sabía que así debía ser, pero también pudo llevarlo a casa de Gran Gran, ella también era importante en la tribu. Ya no era momento para arrepentimientos. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que se hija seguía sufriendo por el maestro aire, él pensaba que lo había superado, ya había hecho una rutina y pasaba mucho tiempo con el sobrino de Bato, por lo que le había dicho, practicando defensa personal. Era un buen chico y tenía la esperanza de que pudiera darse una relación entre los dos, más el verla tan tensa en esos momentos, evitando a toda costa mirar hacia donde estaba su invitado, comprendió que no lo había olvidado y mucho menos dejado de amar, suspiro discretamente, esperaba que solucionaran sus problemas para que ya no sufrieras.

-Y dinos Aang, ¿cómo van las negociaciones? No hemos tenido noticias últimamente.

-Pues las cosas están estancadas, no hemos podido llegar a ningún acuerdo. Por una parte los colonos no quieren irse, alegando que nacieron ahí y tienen derechos, aunque no respeten la autoridad del Rey Kuei. Por el otro lado están los aldeanos que quieren que se vayan porque son usurpadores de esas tierras y amenazan con atacarlas si no lo hacen. He logrado convencerlos de que no lo hagan pero solo me han dado un plazo de medio año para solucionar las cosas, en otras palabras, para que se vayan. Y así están las cosas, nadie quiere ceder y la verdad es que a mí no se me ocurre ninguna solución- Terminó Aang desanimado.

-Sí que está complicada la cosa – añadió Sokka – ¿Y qué opinan Zuko y el Rey Kuei?

-El rey está aferrado a que las colonias se deben de ir, no las quiere en su territorio y argumenta que es lo que menos se merecen como compensación por los ataque de la Nación del Fuego. Y Zuko, en verdad se está portando muy bien, tratando de ser flexible, pero dice que no puede obligar a sus ciudadanos a que abandonen su hogar y todo lo que han formado ahí. Yo he visitado las colonias y realmente es como estar en un país diferente, las personas conviven sin importar si son maestros tierra o fuego, hay diferencias por supuesto, pero no hay esclavitud, como lo hubo en otras colonias.

-Pues sí que es un gran problema, - comentó Sokka, al ver el desanimo en la cara de su invitado agregó con rapidez – pero como dijo Katara, vas a encontrar la solución.

-¿Eso dijiste? – le preguntó asombrado.

-Siempre encuentras la solución por imposible que parezca.-Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Gracias por la confianza – le sonrió con agradecimiento, pero ella no levantó la mirada de su plato, como si las verduras fueran algo sumamente interesante.

-Bueno dejemos ese tema, Aang está aquí para descansar y despejar la mente- agregó Hakoda. Y dirigiéndose a su hija añadió - ¿Por qué no le das un recorrido por la aldea? De seguro le gustara ver la reconstrucción.

-Mañana voy a estar ocupada en el centro de sanación- se excusó.

-Cierto, ¿y tú Sokka?

-Claro, puedo ser tu guía mañana.

Katara se levantó de la mesa.

-Me voy a dormir, buenas noches a todos – les dijo, evitando mirar a Aang. Este se sintió triste por la actitud de su ex novia.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no van a darle de comer a los animales mientras yo recojo y lavo los platos?

Los chicos asintieron y salieron a alimentar a Appa y Momo.

-¿Cómo resultaron las cosas con mi hermana?

-Simplemente no resultaron, no pude hablar con ella, más bien no me dio la oportunidad.

-Eso es malo.

-Dímelo a mí, ¿cómo me voy a disculpar sin ni siquiera puedo decirle cinco palabras seguidas?

-¡Tengo una idea!- le dijo Sokka emocionado.

-No gracias.

-Ni siquiera sabes de qué se trata.

-No, pero...

-Nada pierdes con intentarlo.

-Bien, ¿cuál es tu genial idea?

-Esa es su ventana, - le dijo mientras señalaba la tercera ventana.

-¿Y? ¿Quieres que entre en su cuarto por la ventana?- preguntó incrédulo.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Entonces?

-Cántale una canción desde aquí, al pie de su ventana.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, además ¿qué podría cantarle?

Sokka comenzó a cantar a todo pulmón:

-"_Corazón, corazón yo necesito que me quieras un poquito_..." – en ese momento la ventana se abrió – vez, te dije que era buena idea – le susurro a su amigo.

-¡Sokka deja de berrear! Intento dormir – le grito Katara y cerro la ventana.

-Hizo eso porque no fuiste tú el que le cantó – se justificó de inmediato.

-Así como están las cosas no creo que hubiera reaccionado de otra manera – dijo triste.

-No te desanimes, si pudiste vencer a Ozai podrás reconquistar a mi hermana.

-No creo que los poderes de Avatar me ayuden a en esto.

-No los necesitas, ella se enamoró de Aang no del Avatar.

-Gracias amigo por los ánimos, ¿A ti qué tal te va con Suki?

-Bien, no la he visto mucho en los últimos meses por los asuntos que está arreglando en la Isla Kioshi pero gracias a que no está lejos, he ido a verla.

-Me alegro mucho por los dos.

-Tú y Katara también se van a arreglar ya lo veras.

-Eso espero- hizo una pausa como dudando y le preguntó -¿y que tiene con ese tal Wataru?

-Son amigos, y él le enseña a pelear sin agua control.

-Parecen muy cercanos.

-Si se hicieron amigos, casi de inmediato... –Sokka miro a su amigo con recelo - ¿Acaso está celoso señor Avatar?

-¡Yo! Claro que no.- Su amigo lo miro fijamente, alzando una ceja –Esta bien, si lo estoy. Me pongo a pensar en que ese chico tiene más cosas que ofrecerle que yo, además de que es mayor que ella.

-¡¿Pero de que hablas?! No hay nadie que pueda rivalizar contigo.

-Espero que ella piense lo mismo.

* * *

¿Acaso no aman a Zuko y a Appa? ;D

¿Qué les pareció la idea de Sokka? La canción que cantó se llama Deseos y Delirios de Pedro Fernández.

Muchas gracias a Katara 2323, y a Tsuki – chan por su review, no se preocupen no van a estar mucho tiempo separados, a mí también me encanta que esos dos estén juntitos y muy felices ;D

Y gracias a todos los lectores anónimos por leer :D

Saludos, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Avatar no me pertenece**

**Capitulo 5.**

Los días pasaban rápidamente y Aang no había conseguido hablar con Katara, cuando estaban solos siempre encontrabas una escusa para irse y si estaban en la aldea siempre encontraba a alguien con quien conversar, la mayoría de las veces era Wataru, hasta que regresaban a la casa donde estaba Hakoda o Sokka.

Faltaban tres días para que regresara a Yu Dao, caminaban por una calle rumbo al almacén, Katara estaba molesta con su hermano por haberla dejado sola con Aang, aún no sabía cómo lo logró, se suponía que tenían que ir los tres. Entraron a comprar provisiones, cuando salieron Aang vio la oportunidad de hablar con ella por fin a solas.

-Mmm... Katara, necesito decirte algo...

-Mira ahí va Wataru – lo interrumpió enseguida – necesito hablar con él, ¿por qué no te adelantas a la casa? Sin esperar una respuesta salió corriendo hacia donde estaba su amigo.

-¡Wataru!- lo llamó. Él volteo a verla. –Hola, ¿ya podemos entrenar? – habían dejado de hacerlo por el exceso de trabajo no le dejaba tiempo al muchacho.

-Lo siento pero hay demasiado trabajo aún. –Dirigió la mirada detrás de su amiga y noto que Aang estaba parado cerca del almacén con cara de pocos amigos -¿por qué le haces eso?

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó a su vez la maestra agua

-Pues del Avatar, pareciera que lo estás evitando y yo soy la excusa.

-No entiendo por qué me dices eso.

-Bien, no tienes que decirme nada si no quieres –su amiga lo iba a interrumpir pero levanto la mano para que lo dejara continuar – te considero mi amiga y por eso no me gusta verte sufrir, cuando llegaste parecías desecha, poco a poco te fuiste reponiendo pero no dejaste de sufrir, ante todos aparentabas que estabas bien, pero en tus ojos se notaba una tristeza muy profunda. Y viendo tu actitud desde que él está aquí deduzco que es por él, lo que no entiendo es por qué te portas así.

-Ni yo lo sé- susurro Katara.

-Yo creo que deberías hablar con él y aclarar las cosas.

-No sé si pueda.

-¿Qué puedes perder? – Katara no contestó, sentía un nudo en la garganta – y tal vez tengas todo por ganar. No eres una cobarde, puedes hacerlo.

-Gracias – murmuro ella mientras lo abrazaba y una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos.

Aang vio como Katara corría hacia el muchacho, no sabía de qué hablaban y se sorprendió amargamente cuando vio como lo abrazaba; un dolor desgarrador se anido en su pecho, dio media vuelta para irse a la casa.

"_La he perdido"_ pensaba una y otra vez.

Estaba dejando las bolsas que llevaba en la mesa de la cocina cuando oyó que se abría la puerta, para su sorpresa era Katara, puso la bolsa que llevaba en la mesa junto con las otras y le dijo sin mirarlo a la cara:

-Discúlpame por haberte deja así.

-No te preocupes de seguro tenías algo importante que decirle. – Le contestó en voz baja, suspiro –He llegado demasiado tarde ¿verdad? – Más que pregunta era una afirmación.

-¿De qué hablas? – al parecer ese día su mente estaba muy lenta para entender a los demás.

-De ti, de mí... de nosotros.

-Sigo sin saber a qué te refieres – Era un hecho, su mente se había ido de vacaciones.

-Wataru es tu novio.- Otra vez fue una afirmación.

-¡Claro que no! Por qué piensas eso.

-Tal vez porque siempre estas con él... y hoy te vi abrazándolo. – Terminó con amargura.

-Eso es porque es mi amigo y lo abrace porque me dio un buen concejo.

Con esas palabras le devolvió a Aang la esperanza.

-¿A sí? ¿Y qué buen consejo te dio? Si puedo saber.

-Bueno él me dijo que... –dudó unos segundos – debía hablar contigo.

-¡¿En serio?!

El silencio reinó por unos minutos.

-¡Discúlpame! –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, se sonrieron con timidez ante esa sincronización, y Aang habló primero.

-Perdóname por lo que pasó en Ba Sin Se, tenías razón toda esa atención se me subió a la cabeza. El día que te marchaste iba a salir a buscarte de inmediato pero el rey me mando llamar por los problemas en las colonias, te escribí una carta pidiéndote perdón y explicándote por qué no podía ir a buscarte, lo que menos quería era que pensaras que estaba enojado o que ya no sentía nada por ti.

-Nunca me llegó nada- dijo sorprendida ante la noticia. Todos esos mese pensó que él ya no sentía nada por ella y por eso no se había puesto en contacto.

-Lo sé, antes de venir fui a Ba Sin Se y me enteré de que el barco había naufragado a causa de una tormenta, afortunadamente la tripulación fue rescatada a salvo pero el cargamento se hundió. – Dio un paso hacia ella, queriendo reducir la distancia física que los separaba- Te he extrañado tanto estos meses, no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho.

Katara cerró los ojos en un intento por contener las lágrimas.

-Sé que te falle pero quiero que me des otra oportunidad.

-No sé si sea el momento...

-¿Acaso ya no sientes nada por mí?- su voz reflejaba el inmenso dolor que sentía ante esa perspectiva.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y entró Sokka.

-¿Hay alguien en casa? – preguntó al no escuchar ningún ruido ni ver a nadie cerca.

Katara y Aang suspiraron.

-¿Podríamos seguir con esta conversación después de cenar?- preguntó el Avatar en un susurro, ella asintió y se dio la media vuelta para comenzar a preparar la cena.

-Qué bien, aquí están – pudo percibir algo de tensión y se imagino que había interrumpido algo entre esos dos- Siento haberlos dejado solos, tuve que ir a arreglar algunas cosas en la aduana.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Aang sonriéndole. Su amigo se imagino que por fin habían hablado.

-Iré a darme un baño mientras está la cena.-Saliendo de inmediato para dejar a la pareja a solas.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –preguntó el maestro aire, pensó que era mejor cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Si quieres lava las verduras.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que haces en el centro de sanación?- una pregunta tonta, sabiendo que podía curar con el agua.

-Ayudo con las heridas y golpes, las curanderas se encargan de las enfermedades. Afortunadamente no tengo mucho trabajo.- Le respondió encogiéndose de hombros, percibió que él quería que tuvieran una plática informal.

-Qué bueno que ayudas a tu gente.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo fue que empezaste a entrenar con Wataru?-preguntó aparentando no estar muy interesado en el tema.

Katara volteo a verlo, pero estaba de espaldas lavando las verduras.

-Un día mientras practicaba agua control llegó y comenzamos a hablar, me preguntó que cuando no había agua que hacía.

-En todos lados hay agua- rezongo el Avatar.

-Eso mismo le dije, entonces el mencionó que si estaba en el desierto qué hacía y recordé la vez que nos perdimos en el desierto y lo impotente que me sentí al no poder hacer nada. Me ofreció enseñarme a luchar y acepté – terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

Aang iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento entro Hakoda.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué tal su día?

-Bien- dijeron los dos.

-La cena ya está casi lista, solo faltan unos minutos. – Le dijo Katara

-¡Qué bien! ¿Y Sokka?

-Ha de estar en su habitación.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, gracias papá, ya casi está listo, Aang me ayudo.

Hakoda asintió con la cabeza y noto el cambio entre su hija y el Avatar, se sintió tranquilo de ver que las cosas se estaban arreglando entre ellos. Salió de la cocina para comenzar a poner los platos.

-Están listas las verduras – anunció Aang.

-Bien, pásamelas por favor.- cuando se las dio el maestro aire no pudo evitar rozar las manos de Katara, vio como se sonrojaba levemente y su corazón brinco de alegría, llenándose nuevamente de esperanza.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, todos conversaban sobre cómo les había ido en su día, aunque Aang y Katara se guardaron el incidente a la salida del almacén.

-Hakoda ¿podría salir a dar un paseo con Katara? –preguntó con timidez, no creía que fuera correcto salir con ella sin pedir autorización estando su padre presente.

-Claro, solo abríguense bien y no regresen muy tarde.

-Y no olviden portarse bien. – agrego Sokka con picardía. Katara miro ceñuda a su hermano, pero él solo sonrió.

-No se preocupen, regresaremos temprano y nos portaremos muy bien – dijo alegre el Avatar, ahora que tenía grandes esperanzas nada podía arruinar su buen humor.

Los dos fueron a ponerse los gruesos abrigos y a los pocos minutos se encontraron en la puerta.

-¿Y a donde vamos a ir?

-Vayamos a buscar un buen lugar en Appa. –le sonrió.

Ambos subieron al bisonte y se alejaron de la aldea, a los pocos minutos Aang vio una especie de planicie de hielo donde podían descender para hablar tranquilamente. La noche en verdad era muy fría, cuando aterrizó Appa, en vez de bajar se sentó junto a ella en la montura.

-Creo que es mejor que permanezcamos aquí, hace demasiado frío.

-¿No se enfermará Appa de estar en el hielo?

-No, su piel es demasiado gruesa, resistirá el frío.

Se quedaron en silencio sin saber cómo continuar con la plática que interrumpió Sokka.

-¡Mira! – le dijo Katara mientras señalaba el cielo cubierto con una variedad de colores, era como un arcoíris nocturno.

-¡Una aurora boreal! – exclamó el maestro aire maravillado por el espectáculo.

-Es hermosa.

-No más que tú. Entonces... ya puedes responder a mi pregunta.- Ella bajo la mirada sonrojada, pero no dijo nada. Decidido a dar el primer paso le dijo –Yo todavía te amo, no creo que eso cambie nunca. Te amo tanto que te preferí a ti en vez de al estado avatar.

-¡¿De qué hablas?! – le preguntó sorprendida.

-Nunca te lo dije ¿verdad? Bueno cuando fui al ver al Gurú, tenía que abrir mis chacras para dejar que la energía fluyera y pudiera entrar y salir del estado avatar a voluntad, todo iba bien hasta el último chacra, tenía que desligarme completamente del mundo terrenal y conectarme con el universo, eso significaba olvidarme de mi amor por ti, al principio proteste pero finalmente lo intente, estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando vi que habías sido capturada en Ba Sin Se y sin dudar ni un minuto salí de la meditación para ir a rescatarte.

-¡Aang...!

-Fue mi decisión, tal vez mala, pero eres en verdad lo más importante para mí. Y también por ti fue que me decidí a abrir el ultimo chacra- Katara lo veía un poco confundida – Sí, cuando nos atacaron en las catacumbas eran muchos y mi mayor temor era que resultaras herida, estuve a punto de dominar el estado Avatar aunque al final no salió bien debido a la intervención de Azula.- Katara se estremeció al recordar aquel horrible día y las tortuosas semanas que le siguieron. -Me trajiste de vuelta y no solo en esa ocasión, siempre que sentía que ya no podía más, tú me animabas para no rendirme, el pensar en ti me da fuerza. Gracias a ti pude superar la muerte de mi gente y encontrar una nueva razón para luchar. Te debo mucho, incluyendo el que esté aquí.

-No digas eso, todo lo que has hecho demuestra que eres fuerte.

-Tal vez, pero hay veces que la fuerza no es suficiente, se necesita un motivo, una razón para seguir.- Hizo una pausa, tomo las manos de la maestra agua y la miro a los ojos – Tú eres mi razón.

Katara sentía que su corazón latía desenfrenado, y no pudiéndose resistir más, soltó sus manos para lanzarse a sus brazos.

-Yo también te amo, más que a nada en el mundo – algunas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos- Siento mucho haberme ido de esa forma, dejándote esa horrible nota.

-Claro que te disculpo, viéndolo bien tal vez fue lo mejor, si no te hubieras ido yo no habría dejado de comportarme como un tonto. Tu ausencia me recalcó la falta que me haces, habíamos pasado casi un año juntos, no sabía lo que era estar sin ti. Y déjame decirte que es lo peor que me ha pasado.

Se besaron, en un principio con timidez, y poco a poco con algo de desesperación, por haber estado tanto tiempo separados.

-¿Esto quiere decir que estamos juntos de nuevo?

-Sí, ¿Pero crees que sea una buena idea?

-¿Por qué no?

-No lo sé, tal vez tienes ya muchas responsabilidades como Avatar para añadirle una más con una relación.

-Esta relación nunca ha sido una carga para mí, todo lo contrario, es mi refugio para escapar de mis obligaciones de Avatar.

-Todo esto parece un sueño.

-Esta mañana hable con tu padre para pedirle permiso para establecerme aquí.

-¿Piensas quedarte aquí pudiendo escoger cualquier parte del mundo? Además ¿no tienes que regresar a Yu Dao?

-Sí, pero quiero tener un lugar a donde llegar cuando las cosas estén tranquilas. No me apetece establecerme en el templo aire del sur, son muchos los recuerdos dolorosos, además que estaría solo. En cambio aquí estás tú y Sokka, que son mi familia desde hace un año, ¿recuerdas que tú me lo dijiste?

-¡Claro que me acuerdo!

-¿Te parece buena idea?

-Sí, que te dijo mi padre.

-Me dio su aprobación con una condición.

-¡Así! ¿Cuál es?- en verdad estaba asombrada de que su padre le pusiera condiciones al Avatar.

-Que no te lastimara. – Le sonrió.

Volvieron a besarse, ahora con más confianza, entregándose a la sensación de estar juntos de nuevo.

Al separarse Aang recargó su frente en la de su novia.

-Estos meses sin ti fueron horribles, no podía concentrarme y para colmo tenía que escuchar tantas quejas y sin razones. –Hizo una pausa- ¿puedo pedirte algo?

-Claro.

-No vuelvas a dejarme.

Ella rió alegre.

-No lo hare si tu no vuelves a comportarte como un tonto.

-Estoy de acuerdo, entonces esto es un trato y podemos sellarlo con un beso – le dijo con un tono provocador, acercando sus labios a los de ella. Ahora sabía que nunca se cansaría de besarla, de abrazarla, de estar con ella.

Debajo de esa hermosa aurora boreal se juró nunca más dejar que malos entendidos los separaran.

* * *

Los años pasaron, el trabajo para hacer una nueva ciudad fue muy arduo pero se logro. Ciudad República era el modelo de igualdad, maestros control de cualquier elemento convivían en paz, al igual que ciudadanos normales.

Aang sabía que el logro de la nueva ciudad no era mérito exclusivo de él, sus amigos y su novia fueron pieza clave para lograrlo. Trabajaron juntos como en los viejos tiempos, bueno casi porque, por obvias razones Zuko no los acompañó.

Ahora con 17 años Aang estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso en su relación con Katara, quería proponerle matrimonio, lo tenía que planear muy bien, quería que fuera un momento único e inolvidable, había un montón de lugares especiales donde hacerle la petición, al final se decidió por la cueva de los dos amantes. Para que todo saliera bien le pidió ayuda a Toph, principalmente para que abriera la entrada a la cueva pero no totalmente que Katara la reconociera, además de que hiciera un solo camino y se comunicara con los topos-tejones para que la dejaran así.

El Avatar ya tenía la excusa perfecta para que viajaran a Omashu.

-¿Y de qué se tata ese asunto en Omashu?

-Como sabes Bumi no es joven, al no tener hijos, está tratando de elegir a su sucesor y me pidió que fuera a darle mi opinión. No tardaré mucho, prácticamente serán unas vacaciones.

-Eso sería muy bueno – le sonrió Katara.

Salieron el día previsto sin que la maestra agua sospechara. Era un día hermoso, el sol brillaba y una fresca brisa corría.

Cuando Aang vislumbró la entrada de la cueva, dio un imperceptible tirón a las correas de Appa, este se sacudió y gruño.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Katara preocupada.

-No lo sé, creo que deberíamos descender, tal vez solo necesita descansar un poco. –Contestó Aang.

Descendieron sin problemas y el maestro aire se acercó al bisonte para acariciarlo y murmurarle un "gracias amigo".

-Lo mejor es que lo dejemos descansar unas horas, vamos con buen tiempo. ¿Qué te parece si mientras comemos?

-Es buena idea – iba a comenzar a sacar los alimentos cuando su novio la interrumpió.

-¿Qué te parece si buscamos en la cueva un lugar agradable donde comer?- Katara la vio con extrañeza.

-Si tú quieres.

Aang le dedico una sonrisa radiante y formo en la palma de su mano una llama para alumbrar el camino, con la otra tomó las provisiones. Toph había hecho un gran trabajo y el camino fue muy corto.

-Aang esto es la cueva de los dos amantes.- Dijo sorprendida, caminó un poco más hasta llegar a las escaleras que conducían a la tumba de Oma y Shu.

Con un movimiento el Avatar prendió unas antorchas que rodeaban la tumba, alumbrándola en todo su esplendor, y le dijo a su novia:

-¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos aquí?

-Claro cómo olvidar que en ese momento besarme era un poco mejor que la muerte- respondió en broma.

Aang sonrió siguiéndole el juego.

-Nada más lejos de la realidad, estaba tan nervioso que no supe cómo reaccionar, besarte era lo que más deseaba y no solo en ese momento.- Se sonrieron con amor – Desde que me sacaste de ese iceberg mi vida ha girado a tu alrededor, eres mi sol personal – Katara sentía un nudo en la garganta – prometo amarte todos los días de mi vida e incluso más allá de ella y quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa.- Le tendió una pequeña caja de madera tallada con hermosas figuras.

-Por supuesto que acepto y prometo amarte y estar a tu lado hasta exhalar mi último aliento- le contestó Katara con lagrimas en los ojos, abrió la caja y sacó un collar parecido a los que usan los monjes aire, un poco más corto y el dije era un corazón que en el centro tenía los símbolos del agua y el aire. –Es hermoso.

-Y podrás seguir usando el de tu madre.- Le sonrió.

Katara se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó, un besó lento y embriagador que sellaba la promesa de su amor.

* * *

Este es el capítulo final de mí pequeño fic, espero le guste :D

En verdad un millón de gracias por leerlo y por sus opiniones en especial a:

**Bs 13, Nefertari Queen, Tuski – chan, tamara . saez, ashlee bravo 199981, Katara 2333, Layni Db, Helenil, Katitabender, klan, Katara 2323.**

También gracias a todos los lectores anónimos, los invito a que salgan del anonimato y dejen un comentario en este último capítulo ;D

Cada comentario fue muy importante para mí, alimentaron a mi musa y ya tengo otra historia en mente que espero subir la próxima semana :D

Quisiera invitarlos a que visiten la página en facebook que creo Layni Db, se llama "Avatar Aang Latinoamérica" y a un grupo que yo cree que se llama "Avatar Aang, último maestro aire. Hispanoamérica". Así podremos platicar acerca de esta maravillosa serie.

Finalmente los invito a que conozcan mis otros trabajos: un one shot que se llama "Pesadilla" está ubicado en el capítulo "Los actores de la isla Ember". Y una traducción que estoy haciendo "llamada del destino" de Liselle 129, que es secuela de "Avatar en entrenamiento" traducida por shiro – wolfman – k (tienen que leer esta para entender llamada del destino)

Me despido esperando verlos en mi siguiente historia :D

Besos a todos.


End file.
